


Want you that way

by lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, POV Peter Hale, Pet Names, Pet Play, Rescue, Rimming, Safewords, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/pseuds/lostwithoutmyanchor
Summary: Peter gets rescued from hunters by Stilinski, the McCall pack's emissary, who demands a quid pro quo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The setting in this fic is a complete AU but with elements from canon. Please don't worry too much about details, it's meant to be mostly about the smut.  
> For easy reading:  
> Chapter 1: Plot  
> Chapter 2: Sex

“Peter Hale strung up and naked. One of my favorite fantasies,” a voice came from the door that had just quietly swung open.

“Shut up and get me the hell out of here,” Peter snarled, his voice broken with exhaustion.

“Now, now. Not so fast, Hale,” the young man said and came closer. “We haven’t talked about a quid pro quo yet. You’ve practically invented that phrase after all.”

“Stilinski,” Peter said quietly. “Whatever you want, you’ll have it. Now… _please_.”

Big, amber eyes widened in shocked surprised and Stilinski whistled. “They must’ve pulled a real number on you, huh?” His voice was sympathetic as he pulled out a knife and cut through the wolfsbane and rowan wood laced cords, catching Peter as he slumbed down. 

“Aww, no need to swoon.”

“Yes, you’re a regular prince charming,” Peter rasped, his fingers digging into Stilinski’s broad shoulders.

“At your service,” Stilinski joked but dutifully helped Peter wobble along to the exit. When they stepped into a hallway, Peter could see a few of the hunters that had tortured him lying on the floor. One was covered in blood, one had a curiously twisted spine and one was simply missing his head. It spoke for Peter’s exhaustion that he didn’t even had the energy to make a clever quip about it. Defeated, he let himself be lead outside, feeling strangely safe with Stilinski, or that gorgeous, little spark from that pesky McCall pack, as Peter tended to call him in his head.

“How did you find me?” he bit out as his tender limbs were jostled from Stilinski helping him into his jeep. 

“Magic of course,” Stilinski said distracted while he ran a hand over Peter’s arm, leaving it pleasantly numb before doing the same to most of Peter’s body. Then he closed the door and got into the driver’s seat on the other side.

“What kind of magic?”

Stilinski pulled into the street and winked at Peter. “Something special.”

“A little more details if you please, Mr Stilinski.” Peter was annoyed now. 

“Jeez, I told you to call me Stiles,” he said, rolling his eyes. 

“Stiles, then.”

“That’s better,” Stiles stated, giving Peter a teasing grin. “Well, this very special kind of magic is called ‘Police Magic’.”

“You involved the police?” Peter asked flatly. “You know that officially I’m dead.”

Another eyeroll. “Yes, big guy, I know. I’m not an idiot. But your Alpha said whoever had you managed to shut off the pack bonds, which means regular magic would also have lead nowhere. So, I misappropriated police resources and checked the traffic cameras from around where you disappeared. Cross-checked the licence numbers, found a rental car, checked the holder, found the name of a known hunter and hacked into his phone. Long story short, next time you go for a run, take your own damn phone, so I can track it,” Stiles rattled out, taking a huge breath when he was finished.

“You wouldn’t be able to guess my password,” Peter dead-panned, still feeling nicely numb and now also warm because Stilinski - Stiles - had cranked up the heat.

“Trust me, I can get very creative. I bet I would crack it, even if it isn’t something like ‘Allison’.”

“Allison?” Peter asked, sounding scandalized. “Please don’t tell me that the phone password of our resident True Alpha is the name of his mate.”

Stiles cackled. “You’ll never guess his username.”

Peter closed his eyes and groaned. He’d say people’s stupidity tired him out more than any other form of torture but well, he had just gotten proof that it wouldn’t exactly be true.

“Seriously, dude. What did they do with you?” Stiles asked, his voice earnest for once.

“Don’t call me dude,” Peter mumbled. “They strung me up and hit me with high-level electricity. Normally not too bad for a werewolf to deal with but…” He paused, unsure if he should or even could reveal such a weakness but then Stiles filled in.

“...but with the damage your nerves remember from the fire, it was hell.”

Peter was stunned from Stiles’s insight and he had to swallow heavily before he could reply. “Yes.”

“That really sucks. What did they want from you anyway? I didn’t have the time to ask before I… you know.”

“Ripped their heads off?”

“Hey! Just one head!”

Shaking his own head, Peter smiled reluctantly before he remembered the interrogation.

“Really just the usual. Where my pack lived. Who was in it. How many we are. And then the same about your pack.”

“Us? Why did they think you’d know?”

“I don’t know. Maybe someone has noticed that the Lahey boy has switched his loyalty to the True Alpha.”

Making a face, Stiles shuddered. “Don’t call him that. It’s so weird. Like he’s werewolf Jesus.”

“God help us all,” Peter said flatly and Stiles laughed out loud.

After that it was companionably quiet until Stiles pulled up in front of the Hale pack’s house.

“So, uhm, thanks, I guess. For not ratting us out,” Stiles said quietly, his eyes on Peter. “I guess that can be my quid pro quo.”

Giving a tired smile, Peter shook his head carefully, slowly feeling Stiles’s magic wane off and the pain come back. “No. I’m a man of my word. Let me know what you want."

Stiles bit his lip but then nodded. “Yeah, okay. I will.”

Peter nodded as well and was about to say something when the passenger door was ripped open. 

“Peter,” his alpha snarled and gently pried him out of the jeep to hug him tightly. “You asshole,” he mumbled into Peter’s sweaty hair, inhaling deeply.

“No, need to worry, dear nephew, I’ll be good as new in no time.” 

Rolling his eyes, Derek pulled back and looked at Stiles. “Thank you. I… thank you.”

Stiles nodded and gave Peter a wave. Then Derek closed the door and Stiles drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Peter Hale on a leash. Looking pretty,” Stiles teased gently.
> 
> or
> 
> Stiles demands his quid pro quo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags

A week later Peter rang the bell on Stiles’s door and was immediately let inside.

“Hey, Peter. Come on in. I wasn’t sure if I should text you already but I figured you’d be all healed and everything,” Stiles babbled, sounding and smelling incredibly nervous.

“Relax, Stiles. I’m fine,” Peter reassured him and looked around curiously. It didn’t surprise him that Stiles lived by himself as bitten packs were not as close as born wolves. Clasping his hands behind his back, Peter looked at him. 

“I take it you found something you want as your quid pro quo.”

Taking a deep breath, Stiles ran a hand through his hair and nodded. “Yeah! Yes, I… it’s uhm… sex. I want sex.”

Peter stepped closer, tilting his head to the side. “Why do you smell so nervous and embarrassed? Surely you must’ve picked up on my flirting during those peace treaties and pack minglings.”

Snorting, Stiles walked behind Peter, leaning in close to his neck. “I have. And I’m flattered. That’s not why I’m like that. What I want… it might be weird.”

Well, that was certainly intriguing. 

“What is it?”

“How about this?” Stiles paused, placing his hands on Peters shoulder. “You’ll get a safe word. And then we’ll take it step by step. If you’re not into it, we stop or do something else.”

“Very well,” Peter agreed easily. “My usual safe word is the stop-light system. You know it?”

“Yup. Not very creative but a classic for a reason.”

This time Peter snorted. “I’ll leave the creativity to you tonight.”

Suddenly Peter was hit by a wave of bliss. Stiles’s scent was so delicious, packed with excitement, arousal and mischief. It was even more intense when he slid off Peter’s jacket and moved back to his front. 

“Please undress,” he told Peter, grinning endearingly before he hung the jacket over the back of a chair. 

Peter waited until Stiles had sat down on the sofa and then slowly started to unbutton his shirt, taking it off. Then he toed off his shoes and unbuckled his belt, taking off both his socks and his pants. It left him in his marine blue boxer briefs and he glanced to Stiles for his reaction. His eyes were glued to Peter’s body, and his scent was very appreciative. So, without any shame, Peter dropped his briefs and stepped out, walking over to Stiles stark naked.

“Like this?” he asked, surprised his voice was already a little rough.

Stiles nodded eagerly and quickly grabbed something from under the coffee table before standing up. A gorgeous blush spread over his cheeks and he swallowed repeatedly before blurting out, “I want you to wear this.” 

Peter stared at Stiles, at the thing in his hand and then back at Stiles. The image of wearing this very thing ran a shiver down his spine but still... 

“This stays between us.”

Stiles’s eyes widened and he placed his free hand on Peter’s arm, squeezing lightly. “Of course. I would never use this against you. Everything that happens tonight or any other time stays between us.”

Reassured by Stiles’s steady heartbeat, Peter nodded. “Very well. You may put it on me.”

The delicious giddiness of Stiles’s scent hit Peter again and he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Cool, nimble fingers were stroking over his neck for a moment before they fastened something around it. Then Stiles stepped back and whispered, “Knees.” Peter dropped down and tilted his head back to look at him. It made Stiles groan softly and Peter could see how hard he was through his pants.

“Bedroom. To your left,” Stiles ordered, hoarsely, and Peter turned. He started to crawl towards the door when Stiles cursed. 

“Shit! Wooden floor. I’m sorry. I should’ve lead you to the bedroom first.”

Peter turned back to him and rolled his eyes. Then he wordlessly butted his head against Stiles’s leg to tell him to move. It made Stiles’s breath hitch, which pleased Peter immensely. Maybe he should be worried why he was so eager to follow Stiles’s orders. His best excuse was that the young man intrigued him. Not many things intrigued him anymore since coming back from the dead. So, Peter crawled slowly over the wooden floor into the bedroom. It didn’t hurt too bad on his knees but after the hardwood, the soft, plush carpet was bliss. 

After slowly following Peter at first, probably checking out Peter’s ass, Stiles passed him and stopped in front of a full length mirror. Peter caught up to him and then stopped himself, feeling like someone had lit him on fire again but in a good way. The sight in the mirror made his blood heat up and he thought he might be sporting a full body blush. Which was impressive since a lot of his blood had also gone to his dick. 

He looked at himself. His hair a little ruffled, his blue eyes wide and bright, red spots on his cheeks. But most of all, the leather band around his neck. Peter sat back onto his feet and just kept looking, barely aware of his nakedness. Or of Stiles stepping closer and fastening something onto the collar.

“Peter Hale on a leash. Looking pretty,” Stiles teased gently. 

Peter growled playfully at Stiles’s words even though he had to agree. The blood red of the leather looked amazing against his thick neck. He tilted his head to the side to get a better look and then the growl turned into an almost purr as Stiles started to run a hand through Peter’s hair, scratching his scalp. Stiles laughed softly and indulged him for a few minutes. But soon his mood turned. He fisted his fingers into Peter’s hair and pulled, tilting Peter’s head back and exposing his throat. 

“Are you going to be a good doggy?” Stiles asked, his voice low but demanding. 

Hearing the question, Peter had to close his eyes to compose himself. This play made him feel vulnerable and exposed. A part of him loved it but he didn’t know if he could go as far as barking, which Stiles seemed to want. But after a few moments of Stiles casually waiting for a reply, Peter wondered if it wasn’t more of an actual question to test out Peter’s limits. As much as Peter enjoyed it so far, it was hard to decide if he was ready for this. In the end he settled for a huff, indicating that yes, he was going to be a good boy.

Beaming at him, Stiles let go of his hair and started to walk around the room. He dragged Peter on the leash but slow enough for him to follow without straining the collar. First he walked over to the window, pretending to be interested in what was going on outside. 

“Bet you’d love it if I took you outside, pet,” he said conversationally and Peter butted his head against Stiles’s hand, earning himself another scratch. They passed Stiles’s laundry basket and Peter playfully started sniffing at it, making Stiles laugh. But soon Peter was lead over to Stiles’s bed.

Sitting down on the bottom of the bed, Stiles unbuckled his belt with one hand before pulling his jeans down a little bit. Peter decided to show some initiative and leaned in, nuzzling his face against Stiles’s boxers. Groaning, Stiles reached out to pet Peter’s head again. 

“You want this?” he asked and Peter pressed closer, making sure that Stiles felt his hot breath through the fabric.

Eventually Stiles let go of Peter and freed his cock, stroking himself a few times. He was rock hard and Peter could see and smell the precome smeared all over it. Leaning closer, he wrapped his lips over the head of the cock and sucked. Stiles yelped and grabbed Peter’s hair, pulling him back sharply. 

“No!” he scolded. “Like a dog!”

Peter felt his face heat up again and hesitated but he wanted to taste Stiles so bad. So, he leaned in once more and dragged his tongue over Stiles’s cock, from the base to the top. 

“Yes, just like that.” Stiles’s voice was rough but clearly turned on. More precome appeared and Peter swiped his tongue sideways over the head, making Stiles curse. Peter kept up the licks, up and down, from side to side, before he lowered his head, nosing against Stiles’s balls. Stiles hummed and lifted his balls with his hand. Licking at the soft skin, Peter had to really work to get his tongue underneath the band of Stiles’s boxers. It made his tongue and jaw ache after a while but he kept going, lost in trying to please Stiles.

But soon Stiles pushed him back gently and stood up, unhooking the leash. He dropped it to the floor and then quickly stripped himself. The clothes landed every which way and Peter had to remind himself that he was a dog and couldn’t be offended by this behavior. He quickly got distracted, though, when Stiles climbed onto the middle of the bed, presenting his ass. For this, he didn’t need any instructions, Peter thought and quickly followed him. 

Reaching back with one hand, Stiles spread one of his cheeks to the side and Peter dove in. Stiles cried out and dropped his head, balancing his weight on one shoulder. Peter wiggled his tongue around like a real dog might. Maybe best not to think about that, though it was fun to pretend. Stiles tasted clean with a slight trace of lube. When Peter dug in further, shoving his tongue in as far as it would go, he realized Stiles had stretched himself earlier. It made him even more eager and he upped his efforts. 

Stiles was moaning constantly now and kept pushing back against him. It was heady but Peter felt close to coming already, so he soon slowed down and straightened up a bit, climbing over Stiles. He rubbed his hard dick between Stiles’s wet cheeks, making him whine.

“Please,” Stiles whispered. “I need you in me, Peter.” 

Leaning completely over Stiles, Peter dwarfed him with his bulk, despite Stiles’s broad shoulders. He growled into Stiles’s ear as a reminder for their play and Stiles caught on, pleading, “Please, pet. Please fuck me.”

Growling again, Peter popped his claws and held onto Stiles’s shoulders before lifting his hips a little. It took a few tries to find Stiles’s hole but then he did, sliding right in. Stiles cried out and Peter clenched his teeth against the tight heat. He let Stiles, and himself, adjust a few moments but then gave Stiles exactly what he obviously wanted. Fucking him with wild abandon and no regard, like a dog.

Stiles kept crying out and started babbling in between. His hands were fisted into the sheets and Peter held on for dear life. He hammered into Stiles, eventually making him slide flat down from the pressure. Peter didn’t let up at all, just grabbed him harder, caging him in with his thighs. His hips pumped and he seemed to be hitting a good spot because Stiles kept clenching around him.

“Please, please, please,” Stiles stammered mindlessly and Peter picked up a notch, fucking him wildly. He felt like he was losing himself to the animal inside him, feeling nothing but the tight heat around him and the body he was clinging to. It was pure instinct that made him open his mouth and sink his teeth into Stiles’s shoulder who suddenly came with a broken scream. Stiles’s walls clenched violently around Peter which triggered his own release. He kept rutting harshly against Stiles while he spilled himself, riding out the high. 

Eventually he stuttered to a halt and slumbed down on Stiles, making him groan. Peter felt mind and boneless and it took a bit of shuffling from Stiles to get him off and roll them both onto their sides, facing each other. Stiles was still panting a little as he fingered the collar around Peter’s neck.

“God, that was amazing. _You_ were amazing. I didn’t think it would be like this,” Stiles whispered. Peter gave him a tired smile, still too fucked out. Leaning closer, he nuzzled his nose against Stiles’s hair, inhaling deeply. Stiles laughed quietly and petted Peter’s chest.

“I’d love to make this a regular thing,” Stiles said after a little while, tracing figures against Peter’s skin. “Maybe take you out on a date or two. What do you think?”

Peter just nuzzled closer and gave an affirmative huff before closing his eyes contently.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> A few short explanations if you're interested:  
> Peter still murdered Laura and the people causing the fire. Derek killed him and became Alpha, bit Isaac, Erica and Boyd.  
> Scott was bitten by a rogue Alpha at some point in time and build his own pack with Stiles, Allison, Jackson (human) and Lydia.  
> Both packs rarely interact, unless against a common threat but Isaac recently switched loyalties.


End file.
